gesoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Gesoul Timeline
In a timeless world the line between the beginning & the end becomes a blur. From the perspective of the gods, its history can easily be broken down into numerous eras with varying degrees of importance & danger. Notable Eras The Rise of Gesoul Early in Gesoul's history, Gesoul remains protected from the outside forces that will one day recognize Gesoul as the Throne of Gods. In this era there are few scars on the world but future scars echo across the land. Images of the inevitable invade the dreams of common individuals who will rise and become the hands of the gods. A series of defenses are set in place to aid the world ward off would be intruders. Within the shadows and dreams of the world, the foundation of the Vatic Consortium is laid and their dream of the end rests on the horizon. Gesoul's Zenith Built on a firm foundation of a long prosperous time under the protection of the native Gesoulian Gods, the people of Gesoul live in a state of ever increasing conflict that threatens to break the seals that guard Gesoul's astral shores from a full fledged invasion. Rumors of The Throne of Gods begin to spread to the far reaches of the universe and fall on the ears of various deities and other powerful beings of other worlds and planes. The strongest fiends of the various Hells and Abysses were the first to begin to begin to survey the borders of Gesoul and The Vatic Consortium was found waiting with arms wide open. The Crystal Moon During the course of time the gods and goddesses have faced off against each other at one time or another but it wasn't until a secret revelation rattled their resolve that Gesoul was truly in danger. The skies grew dark and Shardia, The Divine Mediator, came and joined fellow goddesses in the night sky, Lunavi and Viluna. So on the first night the crystal moon rose over the horizon the entire world set their gaze on her with baited breath and in the following weeks the people of the world came together in prayer as the deities sat before Shardia as she, with all her divine might, struggled to keep the gods at peace. After what is rumored to be only a few years, the Crystal Moon began to fall to Gesoul. Shardia had failed but not without securing the safety of as many of Gesoul's children as she could. Chaos and Order For no more than a thousand years the world was battered and torn apart and civilization was brought to the brink of extinction. A select few cities spread across the land were blessed by the remains of the moon, Shardia. The people of the world lost their faith in the deities that cursed them to this long period of chaos but found a new faith in Shardia and a select few also involved in their protection. Many lives were lost during this period. Towards the end of this period the people of the world found the chaos lifting and began to cultivate the land in order to give life to a new grand civilization built on the ashes of ancient times. The Final Conflict All good things must come to an end and ultimately the land will see its last sunrise. Towards the end of time all the eternal battles meet for a final melee. Among those vying for power new cycle in time are the forces of the High Heavens, The Burning Hells, and The Champions of Mortal Kind representing various ideals, usually fighting on behalf of the deities who share their passions. The stars will finally fade as life dims on across the battlefield and a select few will gather at the feet of those victorious and witness the destruction and creation of the universe. Category:Campaign Setting